


Fool's Journey

by PigandMonkey (BloodDawn)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asrian, Julian is too thirsty, M/M, but Asra is kinda into that?, pre-game, this started as an RP just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodDawn/pseuds/PigandMonkey
Summary: They were strangers once, then friends, then something more. Before Asra ended whatever this thing between them was, before Julian was a wanted man, things could have been... nice.Alternatively, it's all fun and games until someone loses an eye!





	1. Chapter 1

Dr. Julian Devorak shifted the weight of his travel pack, groping around inside of it for a moment before producing the summons that he had plucked from a board in the town square. Although it was severely wrinkled after the long climb to the palace, he was welcomed inside after proving that he could read it; Vesuvia was becoming so desperate for a cure that anyone with even basic literacy, and sometimes even without, was given access to the Count's resources to aid in finding a cure.

Julian had heard that all sorts had been turning up, from doctors like himself, to criminals looking for clemency, to soothsayers and magicians. But whoever was already here, and whoever was yet to come made no difference to Julian, he was sure he was the one who would find the cure, finally becoming the respected doctor he had always wished to be. It’s not that he wasn’t skilled or knowledgeable, it’s just that after his somewhat atypical start as a field medic and initial lack of funds, he had a hard time getting his foot in the medical community’s proverbial door. But medicine was his passion and he was determined to make a name for himself somehow.

After settling into a luxurious guest room, a servant escorted him to the dining hall. As the other guests of the palace filtered in, he became even more assured that his competitors were inadequate. Beggars and peasants looking to benefit from the generosity and desperation of Count Lucio and Countess Nadia, quacks and con artists who no doubt had ulterior motives. Old philosophers and religious figures looking for a soapbox from which to push their ideals. And..Some sort of witch with no sense of color coordination... Julian placed his intricately folded napkin on his lap, hoping that the seat next to him would remain vacant.

Asra took off his multi-colored hat upon coming to the bridge separating the town below from the high jewel of Vesuvia. As he was lead through the grand entrance and directly into the main dining hall he remembered something else, he _loathed_ places like this. Overly fantastic palaces only served to cover the fakeness and extreme pettiness of the “Nobility”; like sweeping a dead mouse under a lavish rug. After scanning the dining hall he decided that leaning aloofly on the wall was the best way not to be pestered by any of the con-men, hustlers, and downright shysters that continued to pour in by the second. Asra needed to keep his eyes towards the prize, the renowned palace library. It had been recently renovated and re-dedicated by Countess Nadia of Prakra herself. The library was filled with knowledge on every subject of academia and _magic_ , despite Nadia’s very public personal opinion on the latter... A powerful jolt interrupted his thoughts as his senses picked up on some kind of nervous and strange energy... He decided this particular aura piqued his curiosity so he followed it toward the back of the room, still, he couldn't quite place it. He saw an available seat nearby between some fortune teller he did not know and a foreigner? He sat down looking for his small scrying glass to gain some clarity…

 _Oh bother_ , thought Julian to himself as one of the more colorful characters claimed the chair to his right. He wasn't sure what to make of him, but he certainly didn't seem like a man of science, though there was a something of an academic air to the curious tilt of his head and careful movement of his hands as he searched his worn leather bag for something.

For his part, Julian decided to continue intently buttering the still warm slice of bread he had selected from a nearby basket, careful to keep his body language closed to those around him. All his life, his impressive height and naturally dour features had made it easy to intimidate anyone he did not wish to speak to out of conversation, and right now, he was glad of it.

Asra snapped upwards finding the palm sized stone in the enchanted bag. He slammed it on the table with an "Aha!". Just then he noticed the startled expressions of those immediately around him, he chanced a quick sidelong glance to his left, noting that the foreign man with auburn hair was slightly annoyed. He shot him a fox grin and shifted his own chair, very slowly, to the right. He needed to focus on the stone in his hand. Asra brought it to his lips and whispered the hidden spell enchantment. The clear color turned.... Bright pink? Right here? He closed his palm quickly hiding the stone. _The source is right under my nose_ ! _No, that means_... He looked sidelong again at his neighbor and bit his bottom lip.

Tsking, as this newcomer noisily slapped the table, Julian took a long sip of water to avoid peeking with too much interest at what the man had been looking for; while a servant refilled his glass, Julian saw a pink flash from his right and his gaze was irresistibly drawn to the sparkling light and color as his neighbor quickly took whatever it was out of sight. Cursing himself for looking, Julian noticed a strange expression cross the other man's face.

 _A magician, then._ Julian had had his fortune read for a lark once or twice but generally considered magic to be somewhat unsavory, too many unexplained outcomes and uncontrollable variables. And besides, he was too superstitious a man to meddle with things that could turn so dark.

However, he wanted to know what this magician had seen that made him tuck away his trinket, like it was betraying some secret. He kept his eyes on the man, subtly as he could manage.

At the very least, it'll be iinteresting,sra thought.  He took a full glance at th-- Wow he's a giant.. Noting that he wasn't even shoulder height with him sitting down… He cleared his throat obnoxiously, "Could you pass the bread?"

 _Oh no_ , he'd been caught staring. Frozen for a second with dismay, Julian fixed the stranger with a steely grey gaze and said nothing.

 _Oh?_ Maybe he didn't know the common language of Vesuvia. Asra started speaking in different dialects, guessing one might hit the mark.

With no recourse, Julian sighed and slid the bread basket toward the stranger with a sour "I understood you the first time."

Asra smiled "Oh, I wanted to make sure I wasn't being rude. In a room full of strangers, I’m just covering my bases." he took a huge bite out of the roll on top and kept talking "So what brings you to a place like this from so far away; you're not scared of the.. Red? I guess you wouldn't be," he answered to his own question "Must be for the 'riches, fame, money and glory' the Count is offering. ‘Tis a shame really, Vesuvia had the plague seven years but only when the Count starts to show signs, here come the benefactors."

Julian wished he'd brought a book, or some paper, or something to shut the conversation down with, as it was he can only move on to a new appetizer. At least this guy didn’t sound like a complete idiot, so he replied. "Actually, I’ve been living in Vesuvia for some time now. I think of it as home and I'd like to stop this plague as much as the rest of us, renown aside. Though I suppose it was sharp of you to pick up that I'm originally from Nevivon."

Asra leaned in on his left hand, twirling the scrying stone in his right "Oh, a patriot. Seems I've picked the only noble hearted person in the room." His expression dropped a little. This wasn't interesting at all. Could the lighting of the room have made the stone color appear off? The other man had sniggered through his crudités at that last bit though, and it was a very rare thing for Asra’s intuition to be off the mark. He decided that he should play this out to the end. "As a son of Vesuvia, I'm here to put my talents to good use just like you. I just have an eye for.. Seeing the truth." Not his best comeback but it was something. "So how do you plan to cure the disease?” he started to dig his bag again but did not break eye contact.

Julian watched with interest as the magician's slender hand slipped into his bag again.

"Well, I'm a doctor. With the palace's resources, I'm hoping to understand what causes..... The..." he trailed off. Halfway through his explanation, Julian had realized two things. First, he was far too distracted by his begrudging curiosity to speak with any eloquence. And second, he had been spewing information to this stranger like his patients spew vomit. Feeling like he's been played, he decided to shift the focus and ask his own question. “I'm sorry, but what are you digging out of there now?”

"Oh just.." Asra trailed off and pulled a fresh looking deck of cards out of the bag. "So you’re a doctor, a student of science. Interesting, interesting" he said and started to shuffle them.

Julian's eyebrows rose when he saw the cards, then furrowed. By now, the servants were clearing away the used dishes in preparation for the main course being served, and the smell of perfectly roasted meat was wafting from the direction of the kitchen, but Julian's attention was no longer on the meal. "I gather you're a student of magic? How do you intend to cure this disease? With cards?" He said, not meaning to be rude… actually, meaning to be a little rude.

Asra smiled as he put a card down, the Knight of Wands. "You are very passionate about you do, some people might even say zealous," he moved the deck to the side to make room for the fresh dishes of food. "Extremely logical and questioning of everything that you don't see with your own two eyes.” Asra said, pausing. “What if I told you that there are some things science can’t fix. What other recourse do we mortals have? We can only turn to the world of the mystical and miraculous. Here is my question, _doctor_. What if I _did_ heal someone with these cards what would you do then?”

Julian smirked. "I would be surprised, that's for sure. And you know, most doctors are considered logical and passionate. You'll have to be more specific with your readings if you're trying to impress me." He said.

Asra laughed. "Who said I was trying to impress you?" he drew another card, the Ten of Cups reversed. "Oh, how disheartening." He said vaguely as he put it back into the deck. He drew one more card before starting on the thick slice of roast in front of him, the Five of Swords. "Hmm, you’re not going to succeed the first time you try for the cure. Eventually you'll be asking for help from an unlikely place er, person."

A frown touched Julian's sharp features. He wasn't expecting to develop a miracle cure right off the bat but hearing someone else say it was annoying. Methodically, he sliced pieces from his own serving, all exactly the same size. "And do your cards say how your first attempt will end?" he asked casually.

"My attempt? Hmm, I never do ask about myself. Let's see." Asra said, pulling out an ostentatious glittering cloth from his pocket and wiping his hands before drawing one last card, the High Priestess. He picked the card up and wagged a finger at the owl’s beautiful face "I'll have to look deeper than I thought for the answers. Hmm, seems like neither of us will get what we seek just yet.” He admitted before continuing, "I'm sure if you keep at it, doctor, in time you'll make that little girl back in Nevivon very proud." and with that, he excused himself from the table right before the next course.

Mouth hanging slightly agape, Julian watched the stranger leave. _Maybe that was one of the real ones_ he thought after collecting himself. Though the rest of the meal was superb, Julian found himself distracted despite the stranger's absence and it was with a queer feeling in his gut that he returned to his chamber that night. His last thoughts before drifting to sleep were those of mirthful purple eyes and a secret smile.

 

***

 

Asra found himself roaming the hallways of the palace. He was already feeling claustrophobic in this luxurious labyrinth; to escape the feeling, he started making random turns anywhere that ended in a fork. Left, right, two rights, he made one more left when he spotted two huge balls of white fur in the middle of the hall. The two puppies reared their heads, their red and black eyes, and golden collars sparkling in the torchlight. He heard them starting to growl menacingly. Slowly Asra backed away into another hall hoping the adage “out of sight, out of mind” was true.This new corridor opened into an area with a huge raised veranda overlooking a titillating and exotic garden. Finally! This was a place where he could truly think. Satisfied that any danger was far away, Asra dropped his bag to the ground, quickly taking out the gifted tarot deck from his master. He pulled out the High Priestess and flipped her over in his hands.

"Why do you keep coming up, what are you here to tell me?" after several minutes he sat down tailor style, closed his eyes and looked within. Smoky grey eyes, deep auburn hair, he opened up one eye to the card still in his hand, "The doctor? So, what about him?" he concentrated once more.

He saw the back of a white shirt slumped over a well-lit desk; there was a noise, some sound, maybe a voice. The doctor turned around. He had a wide smile at whatever he saw behind him. He looked tired, completely worn out but that smile, so warm and kind, even. He was re-energized, his cheeks flushed with color....

Asra returned back to the present moment. Wondering if that smile would be meant for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this started as a self-indulgent RP that got so long we thought maybe someone else would enjoy reading it. If it seems inconsistent, it's because there are two of us, sorry 'bout it! We did try to make it read a bit more smoothly than a raw RP, but that was it's original form, so... We'll keep updating as we go along, there's already like, 16,000 words or something, like I said, it's a little out of hand.  
> Feedback is welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is longer, promise~

The next morning, after consuming considerably more coffee than food, and several less intriguing introductions to some fellow guests of the palace, Julian collected his notebooks and entered the library. It was an impressive collection, reaching up several stories and well lit by enormous stained glass windows. He'd expected nothing less, but it still filled him with excitement to be here, now his true work could begin.

It didn't take long to familiarize himself with the cataloging system and he soon had a modest stack of medical journals and chemistry volumes to dig into. Now all he needed was a quiet place to take notes. The chairs on the main floor were all occupied, and they looked too plush to get any real work done in anyway. He passed a few long tables tucked into alcoves between the shelves before coming to a smaller desk pressed against a windowed wall, plunking his books down, and getting to work.

Incredible! Julian's mind was buzzing with information and his pen struggled to keep up with his new ideas. The pages filled quickly with his illegible scrawl and he realized at this rate his notebooks and folios would be filled by the week's end. By the time he looked up, the sun was sinking toward the horizon and his limbs were protesting being cramped at the small desk for so many hours. Not to mention his growling stomach was not pleased with him about missing lunch. Ah, it had been worth it _though,_ Julian mused as he left the desk as it was, taking a walk to better digest his new theories.

Asra pulled an apple out of the folds in his sash. He had the scrying stone out again, and it was showing an orange hue today. He walked around all morning trying to follow the faint trail but somehow never seeming to find it. Rather, he stayed hovering around the general vicinity of, well, wherever _this_ was. There were too many places to search and too many eyes watching to really do any real sleuthing. Despite that, this was still the most opportune time to look. After the morning announcements of which parts of the palace were open today mostly everyone went to the conservatory or the laboratories. Still, he needed to check the library too. Just then Asra felt the energy spike and all at once, the light orange faded into bright electric blue _. A hit!_ His new mission right now and that was to follow this stone!

It pulled him through long hallways and winding corridors. The whole time, his eyes were completely fixed on the hot glowing blue stone. He was so close now, he could almost taste the magic. How many more twists and turns? _Where is it.. Where is- huh?_ a streak of pink warmth interrupted the blue light of the stone. "What the-?" he said aloud and ran straight into Julian Devorak at full force.

Julian was just contemplating how if he played his cards right, and his research could produce some real results, he might actually be granted that medical license he'd always wanted when something small bounced violently off his front. Blinking and taking a step back, Julian started a reflexive apology to the tiny man and got all the way to extending his hand in assistance before realizing it was the same snowy haired magician from the previous night.

"Oh, ah, excuse me, mustn't have been paying attention. Are you... Oh, it's you. Well, are you alright there?" he managed. Asra looked up at him stunned, wondering for a few seconds how he ended up on the floor with his bag askew and his stone rolling away across the floor. Shaking the stars away from his eyes, he took the doctor’s gloved hand and got to his feet.

"Um yes.. Hi, er- afternoon... Thank- thank you? Oh! Uhhh, good good doctor. I really didn't see you." he said awkwardly, stumbling past him looking toward the floor, realizing that the stone was again glowing a radiant hue of pink.

Taking some slight satisfaction in seeing the man's previously unshakable mysterious persona come down, Julian knelt to pick up the items that had fallen in the collision. Fingers closing around the glowing pink rock, he stood again, saying, "You must be fond of this trinket, you had it out last time too. What does it do?"

Seeing him hold up the stone gave Asra the mental alert he needed. "Well- hey! Take care of that stone," he hurried up to him to retrieve it, "It's a stone for, hmm, finding things." Asra scooped up the spilled items and his bag as well.

"Finding things..?" Julian said as the stone was plucked away from him. He hadn't realized how warm it felt until he was no longer holding it.

"By the way I never did catch your name, good doctor." Asra added, smoothly. Julian looked back from the shining stone to his unlikely company’s face at the question, the magician seemed to be collected again.

"My name? It's Ilya." Julian replied. For some reason, his Nevivian name had come out instead of the one he'd adopted in Vesuvia. Maybe because of the fluid way this man had switched between languages at their first meeting? That had to be it… "Er, but you can call me Julian. Everyone else here does. And your name is?"

"Ilya," Asra spoke softly, "now why would I call you something other than this wonderful, melodious name?" he spoke Julian's more intimate name a few more times letting the syllables roll around like a fine wine. "So, you may call me As-" he started to continue, then a dark cobalt streak interrupted the fading pink in the stone in his open hand. _It’s moving?_ The magical source zoomed past him and was now moving farther away. "Yes, um... Let’s talk a little later hmm?" he said and took one firm step away from Julian. He had to pursue this thing before it got away, "It was nice meeting you again." Asra took off, managing to say in Nevivian “‘Til we meet again!" echoing that down the hallway without looking back.

"’As..?’ ‘As’ what? Aster? Aslan?.... Ass. Well whatever it is, he's not going to find a cure by running through the corridors." Julian didn't want to admit that he was beginning to be more intrigued by his new acquaintance, his trinkets, and his cryptic agenda. Having two meetings in two days didn’t hurt either, good things come in pairs after all. Feeling rather good about it for the moment, he headed outside for some fresh air.

***

It was so close now he could feel the cold tingles of its magic on his cheeks. Asra tucked the stone in his bag and peeked around the corner. There were two guards following a servant holding a small iron box. The crowd was moving speedily to a room on the left. Asra ducked and weaved behind many fabulous oversized plants and statutes, concealing his presence. He was grateful in this moment for the childhood he spent in the narrow winding streets of Vesuvia. It really taught him how to keep out of sight, especially when he would play hide-and-seek with the brick shithouse and best friend, Muriel. He heard a door open up slightly and he peeked around the corner once more.

"Is this it?" The Countess asked incredulously, "You're saying that this.. Jewel, will cure him of his illness?" Asra ducked back into hiding just in time as the Countess looked in his direction. "Did you hear something? No? No matter, you have permission, now let us continue inside the room." There was a shuffle of feet and a slam of the door.

Asra held his chest tightly, breathing heavy, back fully against the wall. This had the be the item he was actually looking for, The Emerald of Gespenst.  It was indeed in the palace! And it had just become very _very_ , impossible to obtain. "Damn," he sighed out as he sank to the floor. _Dammit all_ ,  he'd have to stay away from the shop much long that he thought. In fact, he might have to actually cure the Count to get access to that room. While trying to brainstorm faster solutions, he looked over to his bag. It was still open from the meeting with the doctor who finally had a name. "Ilya," he chuckled. Asra had to say it one more time. He reached into the bag and pulled out the first thing his hand grabbed. It was one of the cards, the Empress. He scoffed, _Yes, that's quite obvious now don't you think?_ Earlier during his morning reading he pulled the Five of Cups. Disappointment permeated throughout all his card choices today. He decided to pick another card just for good measure "Please be something good. Give me something to look forward to today!" It was the Nine of Pentacles. "Oh, so there's going to be a party? Maybe that could be fun..." he said, putting the deck back with a wink at his lucky number nine.


	3. Chapter 3

A party. Julian liked parties. Well, usually. When his friends threw parties they went late into the night and spread to every room in their houses. They were loud and raucous and weren't considered a success until at least three people had blacked out drunk.

This was not that type of party but Julian noted that there was an open bar, so there was still the potential for success. He navigated across the floor in an outfit too formal for fun and got himself a glass of red wine. _Time to mingle._

Julian attached himself to a circle of doctors standing close to where the countess was seated, though he did not intend on making her introduction until he had something to show for his time here. The conversation was mostly about what hadn't worked and more superficial topics like the generosity of the palace. Julian was starting to get bored.

"So doctor Dvorik? Deepak? You've been quiet for a while. Who did you study under?" “I don't think he's submitted a prognosis yet," someone loudly whispered to another doctor. “What is he waiting for, all the real doctors to go home?" said the old crone being whispered to in response. A very professional looking, handlebar mustachioed gentleman to the left piped up:

"Julian Dvorak , you said your name was? I believe I've heard that name before. Was that you at the battle of Kalyan a few years back?" There was a hush at the table at the respected doctor’s inquiry, all of the guests leaning in in anticipation.

"Oh, er, yes. That is... Ah, that is correct." Julian stammered, trying to form a defense to the onslaught of questions. He decided to emphasize his most legitimate bit of experience. "Kalyan, Dreyton, Pescari, and a few others. Doctor Laurenti was the head physician in our division, I learned quite a bit under his guidance."

"So, in essence, your latest medical experience was as a field medic?" cut in one of the more critical members of the group. There was muffled snickering.

"Now, see here," the mustached man silenced the table again. "I knew doctor Laurenti before his untimely death. ‘Tis a shame, I heard he was treated with the outdated Malivar Procedure. I wonder, for he used to write about his star pupil all the time, what procedure would you have recommended?" The man leaned back expectantly, waiting for Julian to take the bait.

Frowning at his hecklers, Julian corrected them, "I have been in practice here in Vesuvia since the war ended, actually." Then, turning his attention to the mustachioed man, "The Malivar Procedure, really? At his age? To be honest, if he let them do it it was probably a last ditch effort anyway.... My first choice would have been, oh, let me see... laryngectomy, as drastic as it seems. He was always a man of few words anyway..." Julian shrugs. His mentor was not the type to tolerate pointless procedures, let alone on himself, so he did not feel too terrible about the elderly man's passing. "I am sure they did all they could for him, though."

With that, the old doctor nodded and the table was truly hushed. The Countess stood up moments later to announce the end of dinner and for those who wished to, to join her on the ballroom floor. "This evening the Count personally asked to have a dance for out esteemed guests... This is all for you!" With a wave of her hand the table cleared and set aside and the music became much more festive.

Before the old doctor parted ways with Julian he passed him a card, saying "When you’re ready to put Vesuvia behind you, you are most welcomed at my Kalyan offices."

“Thank you, I will keep your generous offer in mind, sir.” Julian said, and nodded in goodbye.

Across the room Asra leaned on the wall having watched the whole interaction, hiding his smile behind his multicolored scarf. "Maybe he is interesting after all..."

Relieved to have made it out of that proverbial lion's den, Julian drained the rest of his wine. _I_ am _a real doctor, dammit!_ Albeit an unlicensed one... But that didn’t mean he was about to let these university snobs look down on him. "Pretty hard to do when I'm a head taller than most of them..." Julian muttered by to himself, allowing the sommelier to select a dessert wine to fill his glass. As he scanned the room for potential dancing partners, he spied Mr. “As” watching him from an inconspicuous part of the wall. With the selection of guests younger than 60 being thin, Julian made his way over to the magician. "Fancy seeing you here. Enjoying yourself tonight?"

"Of course," he said, and, clapping his hands, "That was quite a show Ilya. I was wondering how you’d figure that one out. If it went bad I thought I might... spill some wine on someone.."

Julian let out a harsh laugh at the thought. "Can you imagine that? A drunken vagrant spills wine on the Count's best hope for a cure, while I'm putting both feet in my mouth trying to remember what the hell the Malivar procedure is? I'd never live it down!" he said, taking another drink. This conversation was already infinitely more pleasant than any other he’d had tonight.

"Oh Ilya," Asra said, straightening the collar of the doctor’s dress jacket "With _this_ outfit? _Tsk, tsk._ You can't call anyone a vagrant. I should let you borrow something from my closet next time." He winked.

Taken aback by how self-conscious the comment made him, Julian couldn’t help but sputter, "You don't think it's suitable?" followed quickly with an accusatory, "You're one to talk when you’re wearing harem pants!" Nonetheless, he found himself re-laying the ruffles on the front of his shirt.

"... _Cheeky_. Don't get upset because you look like the angel of death got into a bar fight with a tomato.

“Plus," he swept away the hair that landed in front of Julian's face "I think yellow is more your color than drab grey and black." He started to walk away. "It certainly would bring out your eyes."

"Wait just a moment, you never finished telling me your name. You're not going to leave me in suspense again, are you?"Julian easily matched the man's stride, bringing them side to side as they made their way along the perimeter of the ballroom.

"Hmm? Suspense, me?” Asra made an innocent face.“Also, I told you earlier. Don't tell me you already forgot it." Asra pushed both doors open with unneeded flair.

So he was the type to play games? That was unsurprising, and feeling confident after proving himself to the table of doctors, Julian felt he might be up for a game tonight. He let himself be lead away from the party, into the quieter corridors of the palace. "Oh, that's right. You told me your name was Ass before your pink rock turned blue and you ran off. My apologies, Mr. Ass." he said with a fake bow.

"As- _raa_ , no Mister or other fancy titles, just Asra. As for this rock," he took the stone out of his pocket, "It is a clear quartz scrying stone." He held it up to the light where the elaborate spell glyph revealed itself. "Normally a standard scrying spell involves maps and a possession of the person or thing you’re looking for... and massive amounts of chanting. It's so droll. So I spiced this one up." Asra tossed Julian the stone. "It uses temperature. Try it for yourself."

Julian smiled when he heard the name. "Asra," he repeated. "that's much better than anything I was coming up for you." Catching the stone with impeccable and intact depth perception, he examined the glyph magically etched inside. Intricate white lines and circles intersected and ran tangent to each other, twining around various alchemical symbols unknown to Julian. "So you've made it a game of hot and cold? And pink means ‘stay and chat’, and blue means ‘run away quick’. Interesting." Julian continued to turn the stone this way and that.

"But you must know I'm no magician; I can't activate a spell like this one."

"Oh, so you've been paying attention," Asra said, one eyebrow raised. He turned to face Julian directly, “But even a child can use this type of spell glyph." He grabbed Julian's hand and very gently pulled off his glove. "Hmm, a doctor's hands. They’re very warm but calloused with hard work." he continued, tracing Julian’s heart and headlines with his slender fingers before placing the stone in his palm. The stone instantly turned a bright pink while Julian flushed a nearly matching color. He vaguely wondered if flashing pretty gemstones and showing off spells sigils counted as flirting within Vesuvia's magical community. This was more attention than he would expect from a mere acquaintance, but it certainly wasn’t unwelcome.

"So this color, that's you. Just _Ilya_. You have such a, _bright_ personality" Asra mused. "Now, if I attune it for you to use..." He hovered his hand on top of Julian’s, and the stone picked up quite a bit of heat. Then, cooling rapidly, it matched the doctor’s natural temperature. Asra released his hold to reveal that the stone now showed lavender with various swirling iridescent colors.

Julian had to admit he was impressed. Not only by the heat ebbing from the stone to his skin and its new swirling colors, but also by the man himself. The competitive atmosphere of the palace seemed to have no effect on Asra. The man seemed like he was walking a path unseen by the rest of them, and Julian was curious to see where it lead and why it seemed to cross his own so often. "So, I'm looking for lavender?" he said, lifting his eyes from their joined hands to meet Asra's, recognizing the hue. "Tell me, what should I do to find it?"

"Oh I'm sure you'll see it _around._ " Asra subconsciously looked away. He had never felt Ilya’s full gaze before. At this distance, the a crystal blue pigment was illuminated with the deep grey sky of his irises. They were piercing and completely captivating. Asra had to blink to break the connection. All the while, Julian's eyes were attempting to search him at depth. While he didn't sense any ill intent in this, clearly it was pure curiosity, he wasn't ready to let down his carefully constructed walls yet. _That's alright, for the moment I just need the good doctor to trust me and maybe we’ll play...later_ . He went on matter-of factly, "So, you won't be able to use all of its abilities, but it will tell you the _temperature_ of any thing or person you wish. Hopefully it will prove more useful to you than me." As Asra continued down the hall the appearance of the stone started to change, the iridescent waves billowing within the lavender soon fading away leaving only the solid color.

As their shared gaze grew in intensity, Julian was surprised when Asra was the one to look away first. He had expected this alluring young man to keep up the game for at least a bit longer tonight, but then again, maybe this was his way of keeping things in play. He dropped his eyes back to the stone, watching the variations fade as Asra's magic receded with his physical touch. It was still warm.

Nearly missing his chance, Julian quickly shot a question after him as the magician started to withdraw. "You're leaving it with me? Won't you still need it?"... It was actually two questions, but he had a lot of them piling up.

"What, still need it? Oh, that's right. I imagine you wouldn't know this little fact." Asra rolled up his sleeves while he talked, "Little trinkets like this, well, they're a dime-a-dozen." He snapped both hands, "Ah, look carefully now" He turned, then pointed to his left hand and opened it. Here was the scrying stone, back in his palm. "Oh dear, this is the stone I just gave you. Sorry, sorry.  Old habits, that one’s just an old parlor trick." He put the stone in his right hand. With his hand still open, like a sneeze, he blew on the stone and it multiplied right then and there. Asra held them both it up for Julian to see. "That one was magic." He winked and Julian's eyes widened considerably. This was the most magic, and possibly the best magic, he had ever personally been witness to, and Asra seemed to do it so effortlessly.

"It seems I owe you an apology, Asra." Julian said hesitantly, eyebrows pinching together in a mildly embarrassed expression. It looked as if he feared the admission would make Asra lose interest in him. "For taking your skills so lightly the night we met. Someone with talents like yours does not deserve to be mocked by the likes of me."

Asra shook his head and laughed. "There's are about a thousand magicians better than me. Hallowfax, Ashenti, Yadön, they're just a town away some of them. Gods, my own teacher is... now they’re _truly talented_. I once saw them transmute a vial of poison into clean water. And, and-! You should see them with the Cards.. they’re... it’s…." He paused, suddenly feeling the weight of the gifted tarot deck in his pants pocket, "it's mind blowing". He recovered, pushing the waves of memories that came away. "But if you liked my beginner’s tricks, then I think you'll really love this. Follow me for a bit; I'll show you a truly magical place I just found the other day."

Falling back into step beside Asra, Julian's mind was racing again. The Count had the right idea gathering all these individuals in one place; it wasn't just the palace's resources that would prove helpful, but the opportunity to merge the ideas and methods of people who would have never crossed paths. Now that could result in something powerful.

Letting his companion lead the way, Julian watched for Asra's reaction as he said, "What you said about your teacher transmuting poison, could you do something like that? Because some very toxic compounds would have therapeutic properties if they weren't so immediately deadly... What would you say on working together with me on a cure for the plague?" That was what they were all here for, wasn't it? And Julian didn't think he'd mind sharing the credit with someone like Asra. He'd likely just say something cryptic about his hocus pocus and Julian could explain the medical science of it. This could go somewhere....

The newly formed scrying stone was already heating up in Asra's hands. He quickly looked down at it. The bright pink was damn near turning fuchsia. Julian was rapping off endless possibilities of science and magic with the excitement of a child in a sweets shop. _That worked a little too quickly_ , he thought. Then again, was it that long ago when Asra saw his first street magic show? He remembered how wide eyed he got when the magician made it truly rain upon the crowds. Muriel hated it, but every day Asra dragged him back to the town square at the same time to get drenched by the enchanted rain, then tried to recreate the incantation each night. Finally he answered "Hmm, okay okay I'll think about it. Look Ilya, here we are."

The palace gardens were illuminated softly with florescent flowers glowing gently in an array of colors. Hidden by the plentiful flora, all manner of creatures and fowl were moving about, even at night; their sounds echoing up to the veranda. The air was thick with floral perfumes, some very sweet, others smelling like rotting flesh. The spice from the bark of imported trees gave the gardens an extra sense of the exotic as decorative floodlights from magical sources pierced through the night sky. All the light seemed to focus on one central place: the grand fountain in the middle of the all the high hedges. The crystalline waters flowed freely down into greater and larger pool surrounding it until it channeled throughout the entirety of the garden. Asra leaned over the railing and inhaled deeply "Now _this_ is true natural magic. I can't wait to get down there."

Standing at the banister, Julian took in the unfamiliar scents and admired the view. The multicolored lights reflected on his pale face, giving him a mesmerized, kaleidoscope appearance. He reckoned he had seen many of these plants before in some form or another, but not cultivated all together like this, it was quite a sight to behold.

"What a collection," he murmured, "it's beautiful.... Shall we?" Without waiting for an answer, he put both hands on the railing and vaulted over, sending a spray of small glowing insects flying from his landing spot on the manicured grass.

Asra took his hat out of the leather bag and plucked the rainbow plume from it. With a bow toward Julian, he also lept over the railing. It was like the sands of time slowed to a crawl around only him as he landed with the grace of a ballerina, toe extended, on the grass right next to the doctor. "I had an extra plume to offer you, but I suppose your way was more _direct_.. shall we continue?" He extended his hand, "Let's check out that fountain."

Julian chuckled warmly, watching Asra alight softly next to him. With what he fancied was a suave smile he said, "Seems you have a trick up your sleeve for every occasion, my dear _._ " He took the offered hand and allowed himself to be lead into the garden.

A breeze floated past as Asra lead Julian deeper into the hedge maze. They had to try hard not to get distracted but the alluring scents wafting around every corner, tempting them both down will-o-the-wisp paths. It was truly an intoxicating place. For the first time since arriving at the palace even Julian forgot about his plague theories and formulas and was simply present. Aware of every flit of color and each member of the garden's menagerie, he was captivated by all that was around him. Not least of which was Asra. The man exuded a sense of adventure that Julian had been severely lacking in present years, and each step they took together deeper into the unknown excited him.

Asra stopped to listen closely, the distant sounds of water were drawing near "We must be close, do you hear it?" he asked dreamily. Every square inch of this place was amazing. Birds of paradise flew just a few feet from them, a checkered pattern ocelot with blue and green marks took a stroll past them; it crossed into their line of sight before disappearing under the closest hedge. Asra felt like he could live here forever, becoming one with the environment. Maybe he should turn into a cat or taste the world on his belly like a snake. "Ilya, do you like animals? Which one is you favorite?"

At the question, Julian looked away from a brilliant orange string of hanging flowers and back at Asra's curious face. Curiosity was a handsome expression on him, Julian decided. "Animals? Yes, I'm fond of them. We always had dogs and cats growing up. Do I have a favorite? I'm not sure.... I've always liked ravens, I think. They're smart, you know. Smarter than other birds. And they always wake me up right on time in the morning." he said, stepping over a gnarled root poking out of the path. "What about you, Asra?"

 _Oh yes, of course... ravens. All black, follows after death and destruction._ The official bird of all dark omens. Asra bent down trying to see the ocelot's hidden path through the hedge, "I think all animals are amazing. They always see and notice things humans tend to miss." He got on all fours now seeing where the small hole led. For some reason the lights of the plants did not permeate this level of the underbrush, or what was immediately behind this hedge. "However, if I claim to favor any other animal than the snake, I'll get such a berating from a certain little lady. She'd never talk to me again." Then, all at once, he slithered through the hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter alone doubled the word count of the entire fic, haha. We have chapter four written, just gotta get it edited.  
> See you soon~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they finish up their foray into the garden.

"Asra!" Julian exclaimed, alarmed by his sudden disappearance. He dropped to a crouch, peering down the hole he hadn't even noticed before. He was much too large to even think about following, even if he'd wanted to, and he wasn't sure he did. It was suspiciously dark; all he could make out was twigs sticking out of the underside of the bushes that looked to be at just the right angle to give a certain someone some nasty scratches.

Leaning closer to the hollow, Julian called again, "Asra, have you lost your mind? Where are you going? Too many of these plants are poisonous for you to be rolling around in the underbrush!”

Asra popped his head out, his hair covered with various leaves. "It’s pretty cozy, I see why the animals use this passage. Hey! Wait, you can’t fit past here can you?” He crawled to the other side and found himself at the back of palace wall "Ilya.. Ilya can you hear me?"

The wall was cool to the touch. He flicked the moist mold off his fingers. Apparently this part of the garden was less tended to. Now Asra was faced with a choice. Should he stay and wait for Ilya to find him? He was still greatly intrigued by the central fountain. The garden wall also extended into the distance, the path dipped slightly out of sight and continued further down a dark and foreboding path. Maybe.. If he walked slowly... No, no, he should stay! He was just connecting with his new friend. "Oh," he reminded himself. Asra took the scrying stone out of his pocket once more; it was mostly orange with some pink swirling through. Ilya wasn't that far from him but this was a hedge maze. He held out both his hands and started to concentrate. Soon, energy began to draw around Asra being as the magician started to glow. The hidden runes and spells embedded in his body also illuminated with his lavender aura. "Ilya... Come to me...  _ Find me _ It's... not so hard."

Wearing an exasperated expression that would have fit better on his little sister's face, Julian heard Asra's muffled voice from through the hedge. Figures the vagrant magician would wander off alone, in a maze, at night, chasing a glowing leopardus lisaefrancius... And it didn't sound like he was coming back. Julian tried calling out, but he wasn't sure Asra heard him. At a loss for which way to go for the moment, Julian felt a sudden warmth radiate from his breast pocket. Taking the stone out and examining it, it had the appearance of a dark and opalescent cloud, the outer edge shining with the lavender he associated with Asra. That shine was strongest in the direction of the bush Asra was assumed to be behind, and seemed to stay fixed in that direction as the hand he held the stone is shifted slightly. So he could use this like a compass?

As the thought crossed his mind, he noticed several other, much dimmer, colors in the shimmering outline. Red, silver, a minty green. But having no clue what they indicated, Julian began walking through the maze, keeping a close eye on the shifting purple glow. After rounding several corners, the stone was noticeably warmer and Julian remembered that Asra had enchanted it to be a game of hot and cold. Smiling to himself at the novelty of using magic, he picked up his pace.

_ It was all about keeping his concentration on the flow of magic. Asra recalled his teacher's wisdom on the subject: "Summoning one’s aura is a blessing and a curse. It establishes one's being into the worlds. Simply put, it's a interjection." He shuffled all around Asra. He could still feel the warmth of breath tickle his left ear. "I’M HERE!" the teacher screamed, causing the young man to fall over. His teacher seemed to get a good laugh out of that, and they both laughed together in the middle of the shop. _

Asra opened his eyes just a bit- this was the worst time to get lost in a memory. No no no, he had to stay here, planted into the present. But Ilya's meandering was taking too long, he was growing impatient. He wanted to explore that exterior wall while it was still night! He clasped his hands together and the spark of the aura and scrying magics came together flying every which way. "I call on Ilya known as Julian to come forth to me..." he uttered some strange unknown language before drawing a quick symbol in the air " I call him.. AT ONCE"

"Getting close now..." Julian muttered, rounding yet another corner of indistinguishable hedge. Yes, the stone had continued to heat up with every minute he walked and it was getting warmer still. Hotter, actually. Too hot! Julian nearly dropped it as it dramatically flared with heat and light, but found that his fingers would not let go. Astonishment turned to a poignant distress as his extended hand was drawn out in front of him, jerking him forward. Digging his heels into the mossy path did nothing to stop the irresistible pull from the stone, and with a great burst of force, Julian found himself being dragged in a straight line directly through two hedge walls. Falling in an ungainly heap when the stone's inertia stopped all at once, he looked up to see Asra standing over him.

Dazed, he pushed himself up onto his elbows. "What--! What in blue blazes was that?!" He may as well have shouted that, but he didn't care. He was covered in scratches, his formal clothes were grass stained, and he was pretty sure he felt a heat blister forming on his palm. He frowned, looking from his hand to that damned rock. He left it sitting innocently inert on the ground.

Asra crouched down beside his disoriented friend with a victorious grin " You made it! But uh... maybe... too much gusto on that spelll. I just thought of a name for the spell.” He snapped, “  _ Adventure is calling _ .” and helped Julian to his feet.

There was a beat of hesitation before Julian accepted the help up. "You had better hope they can get these stains out in the wash," Julian complained sullenly, brushing himself off. He lifted two fingers gingerly to a long scrape across his jawline, feeling it sting as the dirt and sweat from his hand met the thin red line. He hissed softly and added "And that none of what I crashed through was poisonous." Only after taking full stock himself did he begrudgingly pocket the scrying stone and look at their surroundings.

Asra brushed a few more twigs out of Julian's now disheveled hair. "If it doesn't I'll get you a new outfit, cross my heart. So to the matter at hand, where do you think that leads?" He pointed straight to the garden wall. "There’s definitely something of interest down that way. Seems like no one has been in this part for a while. This could be the reason the gardens are off-limits.

“Have you also noticed that though there is no plant life growing on the wall? The hedge stops short almost exactly on this spot," he marked it out with his foot. "There seems to be the remnants of a barrier here, but I don't feel anything coming from this area." Asra walked in zigzags, from the marked space back to the wall. "Ah, let me not be irresponsible. Ilya, it's probably very dangerous to investigate further from here. It smells a little like a trap. How-ev- _ er _ ... I did hear a little rumor that a great store of municipal herbs are kept in a storehouse near here. But, the hour is growing late. If you wanted to go back, I would not....  _ stop _ you." he ended with a playful smile.

Standing up a little straighter, Julian said "The gardens are off limits?" Drat, had he know that, he wouldn't have so casually jumped the banister. He glanced back in the direction he thought they'd come. There was still no one else about; he could make it back within bounds and no one would be the wiser. He didn't really want to risk being thrown out because of an impulse to go galavanting with someone who had no issue dragging him through two bushes... On the other hand, there really was no one around, and if they hadn't been caught yet, they probably wouldn't be caught at all. He looked again down Asra's foreboding path.. "We'll just see where it goes... It can't be too far, right?"

Asra clasped his hands gleefully. "I think we can be partners after all." He started down the path with him. "But uh, I thought you knew about the gardens being closed. Hmm, guess you haven’t eaten breakfast in a few days.."

Standing on one foot, Julian steadied himself with a causal hand on Asra's shoulder as he fished one last branch out of his raised boot. "I usually just grab some coffee in the mornings. Have you had it here? It's excellent."  
  
Making their way down the narrow gap between the hedge and the wall, their pace was no longer leisurely. Asra seemed to expect some secret to be revealed to them at the end, and Julian had to admit it looked suspicious. A rational part of his mind told him that this was just an unkempt service path that looked ominous simply because it was dark out.  
Julian thought about attempting to rekindle a conversation, but Asra's single--minded steps forward made him reconsider. His friend's attention was elsewhere for the moment.  
  
It wasn't adding up. The further they walked down the path the resonance of previous spell work became most apparent. "So there was a barrier here. It's been blown to pieces," Asra mumbled to himself. _Blown back, rather_. "Wait, Ilya." He turned to the hedge-side tree they had just past --the path was heading north at this point-- circling around it and snapping his fingers, a small ball of white light appeared and he extended his hand. The entire north side of the tree was charred.  
  
"Oh my... Someone's been doing some pretty severe pruning, it seems." Julian said, approaching the burnt out tree and scratching at the ashy bark. "What are they keeping here that someone wanted so badly?" He looked at Asra and thought to himself, _what do_ you _want so badly, magician?_

  
"Shhhh" Asra pressed two fingers to the doctor's lips. His mind was racing. They've been heading north, the charring is on the north side, the barrier wall extended toward to the south....t _his didn't break in, this... came out,_ he thought. He took a quick glance at the scrying stone, it was a sickly green with sharp points of black... _Necrotic?_ That's when he noticed even the foliage on the outside wall was black. "I... Think.... We have to ...." A loud crunch interrupted his speech.

  
If you were to ask Asra how many times has he been to that philosophical crossroad where one path lead to safety and the other lead to death's door, confidently he would smile and tell you seventeen. Seventeen times he's seen the face of death, seventeen times he's laughed in that same face. There was never a situation where his magic, his charm, or his wits were insufficient to challenge any malevolence before him. However, here, in this would be eighteenth moment of death, crouched the very same majestic blue and green ocelot his intuition told him to follow. It growled, a ghastly grinding sound, much like many needles on glass. _It's only been an hour since we last saw this beast_. Already its countenance had drastically changed. The cat stalked closer to its new found prey, Ilya. Immediately a putrid smell filled the air. Asra instinctively grabbed ahold of Julian's wrist to pull him closer to himself, thus increasing the distance between the two. This was... _Completely wrong_. What happened to its nonchalant demeanor, and why attacking them now? Asra pointed the ball of light in its direction. When the light shone upon the hunter, it shrank back slightly, revealing the entirety of its face. A deep gash ran from one side of its cheek to down the shoulder that certainly was extremely recent. Its whole right side was charred black, to the very bone, the literal _bone_ with pieces of seared flesh and reanimated muscle hanging off.  
  
Julian had no sense for magic, but by the tense coiling of Asra's body, he could tell something was about to go very wrong. As the magician grabbed him, his eyes fell from Asra's frightened face to the creature and he felt himself go cold.  
"What is... How is it still moving?" he hissed in Asra's ear, taking an inadvertent step back. An acrid taste rose in the back of his throat as the dim light glistened on its gory wounds. Its gait was changed from before, and charred tissue crumbled off of it with every step. Though it was small, Julian wasn’t a fool and he was sure it meant to attack them, and if whatever had caused such a change couldn't stop it, there was nothing he was going to be able to do about it.

"Asra... Could you, ah... Kill it?"

  
"Shield your eyes" Asra exclaimed as he whipped his own bright cardigan over his eyes. The ocelot reared back crying from the pain caused by the radiant light. Using this opportunity he pushed one of his rainbow plumes into Julian's gloved hand, "Now, run like hell and don't look back.". Asra pushed him forward, making Julian slightly airborne.  


"Aren't you coming?" a startled Julian managed to squawk, looking back immediately. So far Asra had had a trick up his sleeve for everything, but he wasn't going to just leave him behind, even if he was scared half to death.  
  
"Of course," Asra said with a wink, "Just get back to the palace." He had to get Ilya off the ground for this one, he would be beside himself if Julian got caught in this spell. It may not even work on the turned dead for all he knew! Asra had to try though, he was much too close to his goal to have death stop him now. The magician crouched on the ground looking for any signs of movement in the now total darkness. He steadied himself, the beast would have to get close... Too close. "Come out and face me; let's see who will laugh last-! " suddenly, with a scraping sound, the ocelot came charging from the hedge wall on the left. Do or die time... This had to be just right. He closed his eyes.   


In the fold of his focus, the world was silent. It was just Asra, his heart pounding in his ears and the thunderous sound off paw and bone hitting the ground. There, the beast’s final flying leap, the last paw came off the ground. Asra sprung up, as the air from the charred claw swiped right past his nose. 

"Burn" he whispered and the creature became engulfed in flames. He wasted no time after that. Using the force of the incendiary spell still blasting from his fingertips, Asra aimed at the ground and launched himself into the air too. He blew past Julian, but the top of a taller hedge caught his foot and promptly tumbled backwards over the side.  
  
Julian lowered the arm shielding his eyes just in time to see Asra pitch awkwardly over a hedge and back into the maze. Holding fast to the enchanted plume, he pulled himself over the greenery and dropped too slowly to the magician's side.  


"Asra! Dammit, please be ok..." he breathed as he gingerly unfolded Asra from his clumsy landing position. Before starting a hasty check for injuries, he checked for consciousness. If that blast had knocked Asra out… Thankfully, Asra groaned slightly at his ministrations. Asra's ankle showed bruising and swelling under Julian’s gloved touch. 

"Really great party, wouldn't you say" he laughed trying to disguise the pain.

  
"I, ah, I don't think you'll be doing much partying for a while. This," he gently straightened Asra's ankle, noting the wince that earned him, "Looks broken to me. If you're lucky, it will turn out to be a bad sprain but, er, don't get your hopes up, yeah?" He looked down at Asra apologetically, and began feeling around in the darkness for something to use as a makeshift splint. He'd bind the ankle properly once they got back to the palace.  
  
"Don't fret like that Ilya. See, I've made you furrow those brows." Asra cupped Julian's face brushing back his disheveled auburn curls "I'm fine, trust me. I'll be good as new. I have this tea back at my shop -ouch!" He sat up quickly. "What exactly are you doing?"  
  


"I'm immobilizing your foot so that you don't make it any worse by wagging it around. Give me your scarf." he said, taking Asra's scarf, brows furrowed even further. "I'm not letting the man who just saved my life with an amazing display of magic rely on bravado and tea to heal a broken ankle." Tying off the splint to his satisfaction, Julian scooped Asra up off the ground and strode back the way they had come. "And we're _not_ going all the way back to wherever your shop is because I have all the supplies needed to treat you in my bag. Which is in my room. Which is much closer." He finished, trying to sound commanding.  
  
For something Julian made out of broken hedge branches and his most favorite scarf, this _contraption_ was truly sturdy. _Immobilized yeah, indubitably._ "A This is supposed to heal my foot? I can't walk with this thing on. You really mean to carry me up the grand staircase and-" he held his last thought. There are plenty of spells that mend bone. If he got to the shop, he could have this fixed in two hours. But then there was the look on Ilya's face; gentle but greatly concerned. Asra decided that he didn't want to diminish all the _help_ he was receiving. Though, being carried like a fragile maiden who can't take the stress of some ill-fated news was somewhat comforting, sweet even. "Thank you," he sighed and buried his face into the folds of Julian's opened dress coat. "But I almost got you killed over some rumor."  
  


"The whole point is that you can't walk... And... And it's my fault we were down there in the first place. If I hadn't just jumped headlong into the garden we would have never been in that mess and you would be fine." Julian sighed, shifting Asra slightly with his exhale. "I'm sorry, I put you in danger."   
  


He continued carrying Asra until they were safely back in the palace, pausing only now and again to catch his breath or move Asra's weight to a more comfortable position. It was late now, and they didn't encounter anyone on their way to Julian's room. Once inside, he set Asra down on the bed with a soft "Don't move," and went to fetch his physician's bag.   
  


Upon laying down on the plush down bed, Asra sunk deep into its feathery softness, nearly falling asleep at the very moment. The incendiary spell was a powerful magical art that before today he only knew about in theory. He was completely drained of energy. He looked up at the doctor as he came back to the bed with a weary look. Asra felt Julian's practiced fingers reexamine his injury and watched him work more thoroughly in silence. He had never been treated by a doctor before. It was expensive and he found that most people who go to be "treated" never truly came back to same. That is, if they even came back at all.

In bright lights of the palace he saw what Ilya was doing and could clearly tell that his was an experienced hand. Asra was glad that he wasn't all talk, like at the banquet table. He smiled at him playfully and asked, "Is this how you treat all your patients?......By bedding them and feeling them all over~"   
  


Julian hummed noncommittally in response, then nearly choked, yanking painfully on the knot he was tying when he realized what Asra said.   
  


"Ah! Sorry, sorry, clumsy hands! Er…To, ah, answer your question, no. No not usually." he said, blushing violently. "I mean, that is, I make a lot of house calls and patients are pretty often bedridden and... You.... Are doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Julian slumped a little, red still coloring his neck and cheeks. After clearing his throat he finished with the splint, furtively glancing at Asra's face.   
  


After biting his lip from the pain of the hard knot pull, Asra answered Julian's question with a foxish grin. He moved his foot just an inch. It still hurt but, the new contraption held it place much better and it was less embarrassing to show in public. He sat up and touched the leather bound splint and with something that sounded like a faint wind-chime, a flush of pastel green rippled through the drab device. "There, that's much better. Maybe I'll wear it for a bit longer~ actually how long does this take? Are there runes in the fabric? Or a healing gel?" He fiddled with the laces a little.

  
"Ooh, did I make it too tight? Here, let me." Batting Asra's hand away, Julian readjusted the knots. He couldn't help but chuckle as Asra carried on about what sort of spells were on it and replied "No, none of that. It's just a normal splint, and depending on how bad off your ankle is, you'll be wearing this for at least a fortnight, but definitely less than two months."

  
" A fo-fortnight?" Asra couldn't wrap his mind around that. _Oh no, that won't do at all.._. "So this is.. What doctors do. I always thought it was something more _flashy_ for what they charge in the marketplace." He propped himself on the many pillows around the bed. "So what else are you planning to do ton-” Asra’s stomach started to rumble. His face flushed red in embarrassment. He wasn't used to being this vulnerable with a stranger. He started to long for the security of the magic shop." Or maybe I'll.. turn in for the night", he snuggled into the pile of propped pillows, noting the wood and musk smell emanating from the closest one.  
  


"That is a custom splint I'm letting you use for free! And we're not nearly as pricey as you magicians. Not that that isn't without good reason, your powers haven't ceased to amaze me since we've met... but, er, us non-magical folk make do." Julian chided, smoothing his hair back out of his face. It had been a long night, and he was tired, but he wasn't sure if he was prepared for what might happen if he shared his bed with the man currently occupying it.   
  


Taking Asra's complaining stomach as an excuse, Julian stood and moved to the door. "You're hungry? Ah, I'll be back with something, I'm sure someone is still awake in the kitchens and I can’t let you go to bed on an empty stomach. Don't go anywhere!" he reminded Asra, as he slipped out. Letting out a long breath, he steered himself towards the kitchen, glad for the time alone to think. Think about Asra. God, he was good looking, and powerful, and he seemed to have an interest in Julian, but he was also so mysterious. Not only because he so casually called on powers that Julian could never hope to understand, but he also seemed to have an agenda that he wasn't letting Julian in on.   
Was it worth it to get involved with someone like Asra? By the time he gathered some leftovers from the feast and went back to his room, he had made up his mind. Yes, he knew he wouldn't be able to stay away from the electric spark between them. _So be it._

Re-entering the room with a tray of sweets and high expectations for the rest of their night together, Julian was not surprised to see that Asra had removed his shirt and was laying more comfortably on the bed. However, he  _ was  _ surprised to see the snake coiled around his friend’s arm! Leaping into action, he nearly brought the silver tray down on the serpent’s head before Asra quickly scooted out of the way.

“Ilya, that’s not necessary!” Asra said quickly. “Does it look like I’m in any need of assistance? No. Now please put that down before you drop the food you went so far out of your way to get and I will introduce you to my friend.”

“Your, ah, your friend? Right, of course the snake is your friend.” Julian watched as she wound her way up Asra’s body, settling around his shoulders.

“Faust, this is our new friend, Dr. Ilya.” He scritched under her chin, “Ilya, I’d like you to meet my familiar, Faust.” Asra leaned forward, guiding Faust back down into his hands and holding her out towards Julian, her tongue flickering in his direction. For his part, Julian took a small step back. It wasn’t that he had anything to be afraid of, it was just a small snake now that he looked at her, but after their ordeal he didn’t think he was up to dealing with any more magical animals, especially not any creepy crawly ones. “Ilya, don’t be like that! She’s very friendly.” 

“She’s, well… she looks um, healthy. I didn’t know you had a familiar, and what… what exactly does that mean for the two of you?” Julian maintained his distance, tilting his head to get a better view of Faust’s head as it bobbed in his direction.

“It means we share a bond.” Asra said, drawing Faust back to him when he saw Julian was uninterested in getting better acquainted with her. “We keep a good eye on each other, and she helps me learn all kinds of new things. You might be surprised what a change of perception can reveal.” He shifted to keep hold of her and winced slightly when he tried to move his ankle the wrong way. Julian lifted an eyebrow and set the tray down beside Asra on the night table before settling back into an oversized armchair nearby. With the adrenaline of the night’s excursions wearing off, Julian was starting to crash fast. Asra gratefully began scarfing down the pastries and rolls, starving after expending so much magical energy earlier.

“If she’s going to keep an eye on you, she’d better do a good job of making sure you don’t aggravate your fracture, Asra.” Julian said pointedly. He still wasn’t exactly sure what kind of bond Asra was describing, but for the time being it looked like the bed was crowded enough. Wearily, he continued, “Now, you’ve got a midnight snack, your best friend, and a doctor on call. Is there anything else you need?”

“Thank you, no. You’ve been more than obliging this evening, good doctor. I think all I need now is some sleep.” Asra said, pulling the palace’s expensive sheets over himself. He was about to apologize for commandeering the bed, but when he looked back he saw that Julian had already nodded off in the chair. “Sweet dreams…” He murmured before dousing the light and drifting off himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were a lot of fun scenes to write in this one. We accept comments and gentle criticism


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look into one of Asra's memories

_The dew was frozen on the forest floor. A young Asra wrapped the makeshift burlap sheet around him tighter. It did nothing to keep away the winter wind’s cold bite. If he could stay out here a few more days...the kingdom border was 50 miles south. He unbuckled his leather bag, reached in and touched the spine of the centuries-old tome he had “borrowed” from his master. The tome had a black leather binding and druidic style gold leaf motif on the front and back. The emeralds inlaid in the cover glowed with an eerie light even in the darkness of the bag. It made him happy...No, it satisfied him just being near this spellbook. It had called to him every day since he arrived at his Master’s shop. He was ready, it whispered to him. All he had to do was seize it._

_It too was happy to be read again.To be loved and cared for by young tender hands this time! Not like all the gnarled and withered old wizards and witches that seemed to be the only ones to read it. No, Arsa was talented; the most gifted apprentice his master had ever seen. And Asra was... perfect. The book hummed at his touch. Asra reluctantly closed his bag. Together with the book, he would accomplish great things. He would be more powerful than his master! The border was just two days away._

_He gathered up his things and tried to warm himself just a little bit before walking another day's journey. A bird flew by disturbing the forest silence, Asra’ head shot up. He looked at the protection charms he set up last night but nothing seemed out of place. He laughed at himself for being so paranoid._ I know how to hide well. I've been doing that since I can remember! _He waited a few more seconds because he had the-_

_“Asra!!”_

_The young boy looked in the clearing just over 50 yards to the East. He saw parts of their outfit and flashes of their long hair. “Don’t come any closer!”_ _He felt the tome hum in fear. He couldn’t let Master take the book away, only the tome mattered. When his master came into full view of Asra they visibly sighed in relief, “Asra, you silly fool, I've been looking all over for you! Why did you run away from me? Boy, it’s colder than a witch's tit out here” they chuckled. “I would have thought you froze to death out here last night. You-” They stopped short mid-sentence. Asra’s expression looked completely murderous. His signature red scarf started to twist itself as if it was being charmed_ “ _Stop right there...Right there! Or..I’ll...I’ll hurt you”. His master stopped at that point and asked, “You did take the book! Gods.. Asra that magic!…” They took a step closer to the barrier circle. Asra took a step back. He clutched the leather bag like a newborn baby; tears streaked down his face “I gave you fair warning”_

 _His red scarf cleaved itself and became tentacles branching and snaking around. Asra readied himself in some type of ill-conceived offensive position. He clawed his hands and the ribbons molded themselves to mimic that shape. Screaming, he reared back and put his full weight into the motion, surging toward his beloved master. They stood their ground. Right as the ribbons hit, they ricocheted off the hidden force shield around them and recoiled off with a loud “_ Smack!” _. For a brief second the personal shield began to spider web like a mirror breaking in slow motion. Both of their eyes locked in this moment. The distance between them was voltaic and Asra kept his power charge constant. He_ had _to!_

_However, all his efforts were futile. No matter how hard Asra pushed, how ardent he wanted to bend the will of the protective shield, his master would not yield. Unexpectedly they jerked their flow of energy wildly and the charged air fizzled out, making a gigantic rip in Asra's defenses. They climbed through the new invisible path into Asra's protection circle, quickly ripped the tome out of the bag, and pulled out a needle-like dagger from their long robes. “I command you to free this boy” and they stabbed it right through the jewel._

  
  


_The only thing Asra knew is that he was very cold and there was a roaring fire near him. He sat up wearily noting he was constricted by an object. Someone had put a cloak around his body? When he tried to remember where he was and how he got here a piercing pain threatened to split his head open. He let out a very groggy moan. “Don't try to move. Just… Relax.” Asra felt a familiar touch on his shoulder_

_“Umm… Master? It this… the forest? Wh-what am I doing her-” he tried to say._

_“Shhhhh, you got severely enthralled by my Necronomicon why were you even looking at it- you know what, never mind. I'm just glad I found you before you got hurt” at his master’s words, he shivered. Suddenly his recent actions came flooding back. The fight at the shop and the words he said, the few nights spent alone in the dark woods, the fact that he tried to strike his own master._

_Asra looked up at his master wide-eyed, “I'm…. So…. Sorry! It…. The book…. I..” his master picked the boy up in their arms and held him close to their chest_

_“You don't have to say another word Asra. I'm not angry, I promise. You can always come home Asra”_

_“Always…”_

  


_***_

The scent of his old master faded away as the memory turned into a passing dream. Sunlight peeked through the partially closed curtains, the doctor was snoring soundly in the oversized armchair. However, Faust was nowhere to be found. That wasn't unusual for the little white snake, she often got very exploratory. He just had to trust that she could keep herself out of trouble. Asra felt his hands start to buzz, it was time for a morning reading and the deck was antsy today. He reached over to the bedside end table where he placed his bag last night and pulled the deck from its many pockets. There were so many questions to ask! _What the heck was his dream about? Why that specific memory of his master? What was necrotic magic doing in the palace gardens? Is there more to the Herbiary than being a storehouse? Did any of this have connections to the Emerald of Gespenst?_

Ilya stirring broke Asra out of his thoughts. At first, it looked like he would wake up, but just Ilya turned, adjusting his very long legs into a more comfortable position, then settled right back into his sleepy breathing pattern. Asra noted that he had been too tired last night to even property take off his coat. It and his undershirt hung off of him at the shoulder, leaving most of his chest exposed and most of the coat spilling on to the floor.

He looked so enticing like this, it was hard not to wake him up with a gentle kiss. _Like in the fairy tales,_ Asra laughed. He was all ready for something to have happened last night. Ah but Faust, his sweet girl, she was too overprotective sometimes. It was for the best however. Ilya fell right to sleep once he sat down. They did almost die at the claws of an undead beast, small as it had been. Not to mention, Ilya jumped from the veranda? It wasn't that high from the ground but… _It's not that low._  Who knew those long legs held so much power. The thought of it rippled through him… And the thought was.. So…

Instant pain shot through Asra's leg as he placed it on the ground. Agh, his stupid injured foot, he completely forgot. He slammed back into bed with a loud _plop_! He rolled back up, checking to see if Ilya had woken up. The doctor adjusted again, he muttered unintelligibly, then went back to snoozing. Asra sighed in relief then groaned with... _frustration_. Left now with no other option for morning entertainment he wondered what the cards had to say.

Asra took a comfortable sitting position on the bed. He put the tips of his fingers together focusing all his renewed energy into intent. When he was ready Asra shuffled the cards, then fanned them in front of him on the edge of the bed. For a second, he looked up. A familiar sensation began to rise in him as Ilya once more come into view, _inspiration._ With one motion he reversed the fan, flipping all the cards upright. He plucked the Knight of Wands out. This was his _querent,_  he placed it at the top of his new spread. He flipped the card back over and quickly shuffled then re-shuffled. He asked the question, “Tell me about my knight. Tell me his past, his present, our future..” He placed them stacked and face down, cutting once with his left hand. Asra pulled three card under the Knight card. He paused then he revealed them.

The Four of Pentacles, yes Ilya had a quaint home life. There are people who love him and he takes care of them in return. The Star, their present was filled with hopes and dreams. They will work well together bringing light into these dark days. There is potential for so much more.  But the last card made Asra stop all together, The Hanged Man.The card’s message echoed in Asra’s head, “Y _our cherished knight will fall from a high place. He shall wait for death but who shall find him?”_ This raven-faced card foreshadowed horrible things. He held up the card, covering the view of the armchair. This was Ilya’s ultimate trump. Asra didn't know what to say. _How could this happen?! Did I do this? Will the Doctor bring this onto himself?_

He should leave.

Wait, _maybe_ …

  
Asra quietly got dressed and collected his belongings. It took longer than expected because of his aching foot. At the very least he had to go to the shop just for that. As he hopped past the chair, he looked longingly at the sleeping man. He just wanted to hold him tight for Asra wished that no ill-will to befall on any good person and Ilya was a _good person_. His fire should always burn brightly with hope just as The Star told him. He would have to clear his head at the shop Asra decided as he slipped out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update while Monkey is editing chapter 5, it'll be up soon! (like hopefully later tonight.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The goat-man cometh.

Count Lucio had no appetite, which was a pity because the steak in front of him was a prime cut, and perfectly done. He didn't think it was fair that not only did he have to suffer through the slow deterioration the red plague inflicted on its victims, but now he couldn't even enjoy his dinner while he was dying. It was a heinous injustice.

 

"Nadia, send it away! Tell them to take it away! The kitchen is mocking me, I can't stand it anymore!" he moaned. Today was actually one of his better days, and he had been pacing around the palace's master suite all day with a frustrated energy.

  
Nadia sat on the overly plush chaise lounge with one hand rubbing her left temple and the other on the small iron box on her lap. She sighed. "Servants just do as he says. Clearly he is in the most _sour of moods_ , despite finally being able to get out of bed after three days."  That last part was more directed to Lucio himself, not his poor personal staff that also had to suffer his childish behaviors. It was true; with everything the Count had been though he was afforded a certain liberty to complain about the whole situation. Being quarantined to his room, the sudden waves of vertigo, the random shaking palsy accompanied by horrible vivid night terrors that cause him to demand her current ever-presence in his chambers. Nadia didn't mind the inconveniences her husband's illness placed on her and therefore the whole country of Vesuvia. She was the Countess and most importantly Lucio's dutiful wife. The only thing Nadia absolutely could not stand about the whole situation is that he refused to stop acting like an angry child. She looked up from her raging stress headache and addressed him in a concerned but parental tone. "I understand that you're angry, Lucio, but that's the fifth steak in a row you've sent back!  Let me arrange some entertainment for you. Maybe we can take a stroll in the palace garden like we use to. No, I'll call a special gondola to take us to the floating markets that you love! It will only be for a little while, before the night air comes and upsets your illness further. Surely this will soothe your restless heart?"  
  
"I bet you'd like that, they all would! To see me in this condition. Well, I say absolutely not! I'll only go out if you send all these useless guests away, I don't need them spreading rumors!" Lucio squinted out the window overlooking said gardens and sighed heavily.  
  


The Countess was hoping Lucio would take the bait. She had to tell him some bad news that would make him start literally ramming the closest servant to him (and probably straight into the vampire eel pit). Suddenly, her eyes went wide.  _ That's right, the contents of this box should help! _ Nadia could not believe that the thought had escaped her this until this moment. It was the very reason she came to his wing.

  
Early in the day, she specifically asked her lady-in-waiting to lay out the dress that Lucio said she looked irresistible in. As she stood up she remembered why she hated it. The gold and lace bodice was unbelievably constricting. It made her hourglass figure completely waspish. The part she hated the most was the heavy, twenty-four karat gold lined, snow leopard cape that billowed with every step she walked. The story went that Lucio killed the two leopards with a single crossbow bolt. Nadia often wondered, when Lucio's eyes filled with wantonness at the sight of her in this dress, was it really that the hunted furs touched her soft skin or the thought of the other rumor, that the unfortunate cats were copulating at the time.

  
"Lucio," Nadia cooed sickly sweet. She purposely hugged the man from behind and rested her head on his good shoulder. “I have a gift for you. I had it commissioned from one of those so-called _useless_ guests. I was told it will bring you a speedy recovery. Since its effects work best if it's kept close at all times, I made it more to your taste." She placed the tiny iron box in his hands and let him open it. Inside was a stuffed onyx-horned goat; the perfect size to fit inside a vest pocket. Around its neck was a gold collar modeled after the type Mercedes and Melchior wore. Set deep into the collar’s center was a bright green emerald that swirled with green magic. She let him explore all the features of his new trinket for several moments before starting her next sentence "Oh, and,” she cleared her throat, “there’s...one more thing my sweet caprean love. The advisors and I think it best if we postpone the masquerade this year..."  
  
His moping interrupted, Lucio allowed himself to be indulged by his wife, who seemed to be making an effort today. He plucked the gift from her fingers and held it up for a closer examination. It smiled innocently back at him. He booped its nose. Discretely, he tucked it away inside his robe pocket and was about to make an appreciative comment when this woman decided to insult his very life. His very being. His ever more tenuous existence in this world.

 

" **Excuse me** ? The advisors and you think it  _ best  _ if my most favorite celebration of all, the only festival that actually means something in this city, held in observance of the most important event in Vesuvia's history, my own glorious birthday, is  **postponed** ?" he ranted, growing red in the face. She'd really done it now. "You would have me mourned before my time! You would imply that I am no longer Vesuvia's greatest delight! No! No, this damned illness has not brought me so low, and it won't! The masquerade will commence on schedule, or it won't happen at all! And the devil will walk this earth before I allow my masquerade not to be held!" His explosive episode was cut short by a fit of violent coughing, and he was forced to sit to regain his composure. When he could speak again, he turned to her and said weakly "Nadia... You wouldn't take this from me, would you? You wouldn't take a dying man's final diversion? We  _ must  _ still hold the masquerade, we  _ must _ ..."

  
"Lucio, listen to reason! You're-" she protested and of course he started _coughing_. Nadia, as fast as she could in the dress, came to his side and pulled out a silk handkerchief and held it to his mouth for him. By the time he was able to speak again, she braced herself to do the dreadful act of checking the cloth, per the last doctor's orders. Blood, not surprising, and lots of it. For every step forward, there were two steps backward in his health. Nadia narrowed her deep ruby eyes and she threw the wet scarf in his lap "Why are you determined to make me a widow before _my time_? You should be conserving your strength, not planning for your last great extravaganza! If you stay on this course, Caprea, we will be planning your funeral next!" She then kneeled, which was something she never did. Nadia tugged carefully at Lucio's wrist, bringing him very close to her face. Certainly, an exercise in logic would appeal to him, “Would you... Fight your best gladiator in this condition? Nay, you would force his rest and hire the best healers. Would you, Lucio, go to war in this condition? _Nay_ , you would never let your enemy - " Nadia's argument what interrupted by a knock at the door.

  
"Dr. Julian Devorak and The Magician Asra, guests of the palace, wish an audience, my Lord and Lady." The Chamberlain stated, pointedly not looking at the bloodied kerchief in the count's lap. "Shall I... Send them away?"

  
_A doctor and a magician... Interrupt me? They can wait till eveningtide like more respectable guests!_ “…. Shall I say it for the umpteenth time, only a guest with verification of their medical or magical talents shall petition directly to this wing!" Nadia bellowed. Then without missing a beat; in the coldest voice she could muster added "And next time, Chamberlain, you interrupt my husband and I in a private moment for two guests with no renowned or _bonafides_ to their names, I hope you come with your letter of resignation and the stain of fresh ink still on your tiny hands."  
  
Lucio did so love this side of his wife. After the skittish chamberlain bowed himself out, Lucio laid his head upon her breast and murmured "You are so lovely when you're tearing someone to pieces. You, Nadia, are the ice to my fire, and we do complement each other ever so nicely, but I _am_ fire and your cold rationality can never understand my need to burn bright. The sun does not postpone rising, even in the rain. I will hold the masquerade on time if it's the last thing I do." His eyes flitted up to hers, unnaturally red. "You're going to make me meet with these two new healers, aren't you?"

  
She tilted her head up and pressed her lips to his forehead for a long tender kiss "Of course, but in due time. I will properly vet them and this time they are to earn _my_ approval before seeking to earn yours." The staff in the room nodded, for everyone knew her standards were higher than gold. “Please get some rest, I fear your fever is starting to return.” Nadia fixed his robe collar. “Also any offense I have caused you, do charge it to my head and not my _heart_." She gave him another kiss on the cheek and bowed out of the room.

  
"Chamberlain!" The man came straight to her side. Nadia in one movement whipped the gold cape over top the mousy servant. "Get me two ladies in waiting, some normal garments, and a folding panel. Have the eastern solarium prepared for receiving guests and-" 

 

"Th-th- _ eastern _ solarium, m-m-my lady?." he stammered.

  
“Did I stutter?...  **The solarium** . Our guests better be ready, post haste. Or else.” The chamberlain stood hesitant. A  delicate vein popped out of the Countess' forehead, “ **Make it so** !". An army of servants scurried in every direction in her wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that anyone reading this doesn't know what the Latin for goat is, but just in case, it's caprea.
> 
> The next chapter we have roughed out is much longer, yay?


End file.
